Pretende olvidar
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Aquella expresión en el rostro de ese hombre es como una pintura de Picasso para sus ojos. Mientras que Theodore no está muy seguro de cómo reaccionar al verlo doblarse por el dolor. Pobre Malfoy, pero se lo tenía bien merecido, en su humilde opinión. [AU].
1. Derecho inferior

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Posible OOC, AU, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.**

* * *

 **Pretende olvidar**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione soltó una carcajada al oír el final de la historia que su amigo le contaba. Le estaba platicando de cuando él y Zabini se habían cargado los neumáticos de la motocicleta del profesor de filosofía del liceo*. El hombre no solía ser severo y Hermione lo sabía, después de todo lo conocía bastante bien, pero se volvía como un comandante militar cuando se metían con su amada motocicleta.

Además de que se convertía en alguien especialmente gracioso, sinceramente no a muchos les transmitía miedo.

Todo había terminado dando resultado con aquellos dos chicos revolucionando por completo la sala de castigos. Con Umbridge, la encargada de mantenerlos ahí a punto de un paro cardíaco y posiblemente de un coma etílico. Porque claro, Theodore y Blaise siempre habían sido muy discretos y como no, hasta manipuladores.

Él pidió otro whiskey para su acompañante, también entre risas por recordar las expresiones del profesor de filosofía y Umbridge, sobre todo. Al instante llegó y se lo dejaron a la chica que a esas alturas ya había dejado de reír un poco.

Theodore estaba realmente feliz de volver a verla, no lo hacía desde la universidad y dado que ella se había ido a California para entonces volver unos cuantos años más tarde, esa se convertía en la primera vez que la veía desde hace mucho. Sinceramente seguía conservando su encanto, pero a los ojos de Theo ella estaba sin duda más hermosa que de por sí ya lo era en la universidad.

—Entonces, Theo. ¿Has conseguido novia? —preguntó realmente interesada en el tema.

Él la vio apoyarse en su su mano mientras lo miraba y jugaba con su vaso. Había puesto una sonrisa insinuante. Porque esperaba escuchar de alguna chica que lo hiciera feliz, claro. No por otra cosa.

Theodore soltó una pequeña risa y contestó con un no. Y al instante Hermione se irguió, observándolo con puro asombro.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó— Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

Él borró su sonrisa y la miró alzando una ceja.

—Es que, en serio, no me lo creo.

—Ya lo veo —susurró.

Hermione rodó los ojos por la manera en que la estaba mirando.

—No me mires así, no es raro que me parezca imposible que estés soltero.

En esta oportunidad él comenzó a sonreír con coquetería, dispuesto a sacar de los labios de Hermione las palabras que recientemente se había propuesto obtener.

—¿Ah si? —arrastró un poco la voz— ¿Por qué tan reacia a creerme?

—Porque eres Theodore, por supuesto. Hermosa sonrisa, masculino, atrayente personalidad, sensual mirada... No hay por donde perderse, en realidad —soltó.

La expresión del susodicho cambió al instante. Al segundo ya se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, nunca hubiera imaginado que Hermione se iba a atrever a decirle eso. Después de todo si hubiera sido la Hermione de la universidad se habría negado por completo a decirle, posiblemente intentando despistarlo con un _ya sabes de lo que hablo_.

Pero aquella chica había cambiando bastante, hasta parecía más capaz de decir todo lo que pensaba. Ese era un avance abismal si lo pensaba bien.

—Eres vil, Theodore —le dijo ella al comprender todo.

Él fingió estar ofendido por sus palabras.

—Pero si soy un jodido angelito.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, quitando toda posible realidad en esas palabras sólo con la manera de mirarlo en ese momento.

—Oh claro, cuando eras un bebé.

—Vale, vale. Tú ganas —dijo al tiempo que reía un poco.

Entre palabras y cuando ella terminó su trago, Theodore la invitó a comer a algún lado. Hermione había insistido en que debía ir a buscar un departamento, eran ya las siete de la tarde y no podía tardar más. Sin embargo de alguna manera él la terminó convenciendo de que ya podía hacer eso otro día y que mientras tanto era posible que se quedara en su departamento.

Su frase estrella. _Confía en mí, Hermione_.

Theo le pagó al tabernero y cuando Hermione cogió su cartera se dispusieron a salir de el lugar. El chico le ofreció su brazo con sospechosa caballerosidad, pero la chica lo ignoró. Si ella había cambiado, ¿por qué Theodore no?

Y cuando estaban a punto de salir, dos personas ingresaron antes. Hermione se detuvo y por lo tanto su acompañante también. Sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos que alguna vez le habían gustado tanto, y de pronto su rostro pasaba por diferentes expresiones.

Los cuatro lo vieron en cámara lenta. Hermione girando un poco su cadera con una expresión furiosa predominante, la que al final había ganado. Su pie medio cubierto con sus tacones negros pasó por entre dos piernas enfundadas en pantalones también negros y entonces se estrelló queriendo descargar todos sus sentimientos en la ingle de aquel hombre.

Su expresión fue como una pintura de Picasso para ella. Mientras que Theodore no supo cómo reaccionar al verlo doblarse por la mitad.

Pobre Malfoy, pero la verdad es que bien merecido se lo tenía, en su humilde opinión.

* * *

 **Liceo: colegio, preparatoria, blá, blá, blá.**


	2. Día I: una de de azúcar por favor

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Posible OOC, AU.**

* * *

 **Pretende olvidar**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con el pestillo cuando entró a su departamento. Se apoyó en la puerta de brazos cruzados, mientras miraba a su acompañante murmurar insultos hacia otro hombre. Por suerte, y también para su mala suerte. Se supone que la relación de ellos dos había comenzado con una especie de odio. Y él no podía negar que sí tenía miedo de que esta vez ellos estuvieran juntos para siempre.

La vio poner una de sus manos en su cintura mientras que con la otra se echaba el cabello hacia atrás. Supo por el movimiento de sus hombros que había suspirado, y sabía que diría algo porque lo miró por unos segundos por encima del hombro y luego había cruzado sus brazos.

—Perdona, ni siquiera te he agradecido por mi inmadurez.

Él la miró con curiosidad, nunca había visto a Hermione disculparse de aquella manera. Se separó de la puerta y caminó con tranquilidad hacia ella. La mujer se sorprendió, sobre todo al notar que le ponía la mano en el hombro, abrazándola ligeramente, y la guiaba a alguna parte.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —dudó.

Theodore sonrió y la miró de reojo. Ella había cambiado hasta cierto punto, ¿por qué no pudo haber cambiado también su determinación? Tal vez evitaría por sí misma que todo eso volviera a pasar.

—Tranquila, no te voy a comer —le susurró con voz divertida.

—Theodore.

Largó una risa al escucharla decir su nombre con aquel tono demandante que solía usar como advertencia.

—Hermione —devolvió con gracia al tiempo que se detenía en alguna parte del pasillo al que la había llevado. Subió el interruptor y al instante las luces de la habitación que tenían al frente la dejaron ver parte del corredor. Él bajó su mano hasta la espalda baja y cuando ella lo volvió a mirar movió ligeramente la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara—. Vamos, te presentaré tu habitación.

Le sonrió suavemente y asintió. Entró en el lugar como le había ordenado, encontrándose con un cuarto espacioso de paredes con un parecido a un azul petróleo. Fue entonces que Hermione reparó en algo y se volteó para ver a Theo, que había apoyado el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Hay otro cuarto, no? —preguntó, evaluando la situación.

—Claro que no, vivo solo —sonrió.

Ella frunció el ceño por la respuesta. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él rodó los ojos y segundos más tarde se dispuso a aclararle todo.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No voy a permitir eso. Este es tu departamento y esta es tu habitación —dijo con decisión.

Theodore asintió, pareciendo comprensivo. Y él sabía que Hermione iba a decir que ella dormiría en el sillón. Tampoco importaba, era uno realmente cómodo y fácil de pasar como cama, pero su querida amiga no sabía eso, y no lo sabría a menos que lo probara o él se lo mencionara.

—Muy bien, entonces dormiré contigo —decidió con satisfacción.

—¿Perdona?

—Oh vamos —insistió—. La cama es bastante grande, tú no quieres que duerma en el sofá, y yo no quiero que tú duermas en el. Precio justo. Además del hecho de que he acostumbrado a dormir sólo en ropa interior.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—No lograrás espantarme —lo desafió, creyéndose sabedora de sus intenciones.

Él la vio cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada. Casi se larga a reír ahí mismo, ¿de verdad creía que lo sabía? Bueno, era Hermione, no podía esperar menos de ella.

—En realidad intentaba convencerte, ¿sabes? —le dijo soltando un bufido divertido para entonces darse la vuelta al instante— ¿Quieres algo para cenar? —preguntó alzando más la voz mientras se dirigía hacia su cocina.

La joven quiso matarlo en ese mismo momento. Pero terminó suspirando; por su parte, ella tampoco podía esperar menos, después de todo, era Theodore.

I.

Puso una taza frente a ella y otra en el lado que estaba él. La había hecho sentarse en los taburetes frente a el mostrador. Le tendió una cuchara y entonces fue a por el hervidor. Para cuando le tendió el té y dejó el azúcar en medio se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado.

—A todo esto, ¿y tu equipaje? —inquirió al tiempo que ponía las manos en la superficie para apoyarse y mirarla con expectación.

—Con Luna.

—¿Luna? —enarcó una ceja.

Hermione sonrió mientras dejaba caer la azúcar en el líquido oscuro.

—Sí, Luna. ¿No la recuerdas? —rió.

—Eso creo —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Rubia, un poco más baja que tú, ojos grandes?

—Pero mira que bien la recuerdas —soltó una risa.

Él negó con la cabeza con diversión ante lo dicho por la joven. Sin embargo se dio la vuelta concentrándose en la comida que iba a hacer para Hermione. Porque claro que tenía que darle algo de comer, se supone que había llegado a mediodía y del resto, se había pasado buscando un departamento. Hasta que se encontró con él, por supuesto.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana? —le preguntó.

—Iré a ver a Harry y Ron por la mañana —dijo con cuidado.

El hombre, por su parte, no pudo evitar bufar por las palabras de su compañera por una noche, posiblemente. Ya sabía a qué venía eso, y el tono con el que lo había mencionado. Como si fuera un tema de cuidado. Y tal vez lo fuera, si estaba con Malfoy.

—Deberías saber que no soy como Draco —gruñó mientras prendía la cocina y dejaba una olla encima.

—No he querido decir eso.

—Pero insinúas que me molesta siquiera que menciones sus nombres. Malfoy es quien se molestaría por eso, yo no soy un niño pequeño —se defendió.

Hermione suspiró.

—Pues vale, si quieres acompañarme bienvenido sea —accedió con un poco de curiosidad—. No tienes nada que hacer mañana, supongo. No me gustaría que faltaras al trabajo por mi culpa, o a alguna cita.

Theo chasqueó la lengua, aunque ella no lo notó.

—Tranquila, no trabajo toda la semana.

—¿Y... sobre la cita? —cuestionó con cautela.

De pronto se comenzó a sentir un poco incómodo con eso. No sabía por qué Hermione insistía tanto con que tenía pareja o alguien de quien interesarse. La verdad él estaba interesado sólo en ella, desde mucho antes que Malfoy, y por lo mismo el tema de su ex compañero le ponía un poco encabronado. Así que, a pesar de que tenía la mente un poco nublada, sonrió. Porque sí sabía muy bien qué responder.

—¿La cita? —se hizo el desentendido— La cita eres tú.

Al instante se volteó y le guiñó un ojo a una descolocada Hermione. Pero ésta al segundo mostró una gran sonrisa. Mientras que él, aún con una leve sonrisa, volvió a mirar la olla algo pensativo. La sonrisa se le borró y se mordió ligeramente la parte interior de su mejilla, casi haciendo una mueca. Suspiró disimuladamente para luego golpearse sin mucha fuerza la parte de atrás de su cuello con sólo tres dedos.

" _No puedo creer que nunca lo haya notado..._ ", pensó mientras cogía una sartén.

La joven observó aquella acción con intriga por encima del tazón. ¿Sería un tic o algo parecido?

II.

—Buenos días.

Alzó la vista sin esperar al escuchar su voz. La vio cruzada de brazos contra el arco que juntaba el corredor con la sutil cocina. No había ningún gesto amable en su rostro, pero no creía que fuera por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo decidió no hacer nada hasta saber qué pasaba. Porque ya sabía que lo sacaría de alguna u otra manera. Preferiblemente para ella, luego de que le devolviera el saludo y después de un pequeño silencio.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Notó de reojo que iba con la camiseta azul oscuro que le había pasado para que durmiera. Pies descalzos, y no podía definir si para su buena o mala suerte, de piernas despejadas.

—Arrepiéntete, Nott —soltó de repente.

Él enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Vale, todavía podía presumir que la conocía bastante. No es que hubiera cambiado sus formas de actuar en todo ese tiempo. La miró por unos segundos y volvió la mirada a los dos objetos de cerámica que tenía en frente. Dejó caer una determinada cantidad de azúcar a cada uno, para el de la izquierda una cucharada y para el de la derecha una más que la otra. Revolvió con una sola cuchara el contenido de una para luego disolver el azúcar de la otra. Dejó el utensilio metálico a un lado y cogió los dos tazones, respectivamente.

Se acercó a Hermione y se detuvo frente a ella, a punto de cruzar el umbral. Le instó a que cogiera la taza con una leve sonrisa. Ella entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y no le quitó la mirada de encima cuando fue a tomar el objeto que le tendía.

—A ver si puedes refrescarme la memoria —murmuró lentamente, con un tono de diversión que molestó un poco a Hermione.

Theodore siguió su camino y lo vio de reojo dirigirse hacia su sofá. Se sentó en este y cogió el mando a distancia para prender la televisión. Hermione comenzó a caminar decidida hacia él aún con el tazón en una mano y se sentó sobre la cúspide del respaldo del sofá, casi por detrás de la nuca masculina.

—Pasaste la noche en la sala a pesar de todo.

—¿No es eso algo que debería aliviarte? —cuestionó mientras bebía un poco de su café y con la otra mano cambiaba el canal.

—Claro que no, dormiste en tu sofá, seguramente incómodo, sólo por mi culpa —insistió.

—No fue por tu culpa.

—Yo acepté tu invitación.

Theodore sonrió ligeramente y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla.

—Sí, y como tú misma has dicho, yo he sido el que te ha invitado —luego de eso, volvió su visión a la pantalla.

Ella resopló con fastidio.

—¿Tan horrible soy? ¿Tan poca cosa soy para Theodore Nott? —inquirió con exagerada incredulidad. Sólo estando de broma.

—Todo lo contrario, yo soy el poca cosa —corrigió.

Después de eso ella sólo lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, no sabiendo si era lo mejor decir algo o simplemente dejarlo ahí, hasta que decidió irse a la habitación de él. Iban a ser las once de la mañana, así que todavía tenía tiempo para ir a ver a sus amigos, en compañía de su anfitrión. Mientras caminaba hasta su destino, le dio un sorbo al líquido, sorprendiéndose y no pudiendo evitar detenerse al notar que tenía la cantidad justa de café y azúcar como a ella le gustaba.


End file.
